Snowflakes
by jilliebear
Summary: Was it just an ordinary "snow date" or did it turn into something more?


Just a little something that was originally just supposed to be fluff but ended up turning out to be something a whole lot more...it's pretty much fluff up until a lovely little milestone for their relationship...tell me what you think

* * *

Imogen skipped through the streets playfully kicking piles of snow that had started to buildup on the sidewalks. She sang one of her favorite songs quietly to herself and eventually came upon the building she had been looking for. She headed inside and up to Fiona's floor still singing quietly to herself as she walked through the door that Fiona had left unlocked.

Fiona heard someone come in through her door and realized it was Imogen when she heard the younger girl singing quietly. She walked out of her bedroom and saw the younger girl laying on the couch. Fiona stood there as her singing slowly became humming which eventually stopped altogether. The silence fell over them before Fiona walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

Imogen looked over at Fiona and smiled sweetly making Fiona smile in response. They sat in silence for a moment before one of them spoke. "You know I've never really heard you sing before, aside from the small stuff you've done in Whisperhug songs, now that I have I must say that you're really good" Fiona remarked honestly with a smile.

"Well thanks," Imogen replied as her cheeks flared and turned red. She never truly thought she was a good singer and hearing it from someone as important to her as Fiona meant a lot.

"You're very welcome," Fiona responded and kissed Imogen's nose gently.

Imogen smiled in response and let a comfortable silence fall over them again. As Imogen looked at Fiona she thought of a good idea for how they should spend the rest of the day and decided to propose the idea to Fiona.

"How's about we go out?" Imogen asked wanting to leave some of what she had thought of a secret for now.

"Where to?" Fiona asked curiously.

"On a some what unconventional date. Maybe stop by the Dot to grab some coffee and go on a walk," Imogen said simply.

"Alright. I have a feeling that there's more to this date than you're not telling me but sounds like it'll be worth it," Fiona agreed as she got up from the couch offering Imogen her hand to help her up.

Imogen smiled slyly as she took her hand and they made their way to the door. Fiona grabbed a coat on their way out the door and put it on before they walked out onto the cold streets. Imogen intertwined their fingers as they walked down the street leading the way to the Dot because she figured that getting coffee was a good way to start out their date.

Within a couple of minutes the two girls walked into the Dot and ordered their usual drinks. They both stood at the counter silently as the barista made their drinks and once they were done they thanked him before taking the mugs over to an empty table.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing after this or am I just gonna have to wait for it?" Fiona asked as she sipped her drink carefully.

"Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see. It'll be fun though, I promise," Imogen offered as her answer.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that promise," Fiona said unsure of what could be going through the younger girls' head.

Imogen nodded simply in response and continued to sip her drink since it was still a little to hot to drink normally. The two sat in almost complete silence for a few minutes until they were both done with their drinks. They both got up from their seats at the same time leaving the now empty mugs behind and headed back out onto the cold streets.

Imogen took Fiona's hand again and began to lead her to a nearby park. Imogen smiled to herself as they got closer to the park and once they were walking down the path that led throughout the park her smile got even wider. Fiona noticed her smiling and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Okay, what do you have planned that is making you smile that much?" Fiona asked suspicious of Imogen's plan.

"Well, you know how much I love the snow right?" Imogen stopped walking and faced Fiona who simply nodded in response. "I figured we could have some fun now that there's plenty of snow," Imogen stopped knowing that that was as much as Fiona needed to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Oh no," Fiona said realizing where this was going.

"Oh yes," Imogen replied with a huge smile on her face before grabbing a handful of snow and stuffing it down the back of Fiona's coat knowing that it was a good way to start the snowball fight.

Fiona squealed a bit when she felt how cold the snow was and looked at Imogen with shock but with a smile at the same time.

Fiona grabbed some snow and was about to stuff it down Imogens' coat when she ran away. When Imogen was far enough away she made a handful of snowballs and started looking for Fiona who she seemed to lose track of while running away. Fiona used the snow already in her hands and made it into a snowball and walked towards the direction that Imogen ran. By the time Fiona had found her she was facing the opposite direction and didn't hesitate in throwing the snowball at her back. The second the snowball hit her she saw Imogen turn around quickly with 3 snowballs in hand and was throwing one of them right at Fiona before she could move away.

The snowball unexpectedly hit her right in the face. Fiona wiped the snow off her face and looked at Imogen who looked guilty for accidentally hitting her. "You didn't," Fiona taunted before picking up another chunk of snow and making a snowball and threw it right at Imogen who was still frozen in her spot. When it hit her arm she snapped out of it and seemed to be fine but was obviously being more careful about where she was throwing.

A couple minutes later Fiona gave up on the snowball fight and just laid down in a soft pile of snow that was off the main path. Imogen came walked up slowly when Fiona saw her she surrendered. Imogen laughed in response before plopping down in the pile of snow next to her.

"Sorry I hit your face," Imogen said seconds later. Fiona could tell by the tone of her voice that she clearly felt really bad about it.

"It's okay, not like you meant to. Don't worry about it," Fiona reassured her as she took Imogens' hand in her own.

Instead of responding Imogen squeezed her hand and faced towards her. Imogen watched for a minute as Fiona seemed to be staring off into space before she leaned over and kissed her. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it still made both of their hearts beat faster. Fiona smiled genuinely before sitting up and capturing Imogen's lips again with a much more passionate kiss. Eventually Imogen pulled away hesitantly because she could no longer contain the smile she had been suppressing for those first few minutes. When Fiona saw the look on Imogens' face she could't stop herself from smiling either. Both girls sat there for a few minutes smiling at each other before Fiona pushed herself up abruptly and stood on the path looking down at Imogen.

"Well, come on. Let's head back," Fiona said with a plan of her own. Imogen was hesitant at first but when seeing the look on Fionas' face she got up and walked alongside the older girl.

Fiona opened the door to her loft and Imogen immediately walked inside and took off her coat and snow covered shoes to leave by the door. Fiona closed the door gently before taking off her own coat and shoes and put them next to Imogens'. Before Fiona could say anything Imogen had taken her hand and led her into the bedroom as if she knew exactly what Fiona was thinking.

Before Fiona could react to what was happening she was lying on her back on the bed with Imogen on top of her kissing her passionately. Imogen slid her hands under Fionas' shirt and let them rest on her sides for a moment. Fiona reacted by putting her cold hands under the back of Imogens' shirt and let them rest on her lower back. They continued to kiss for some time before Imogen pulled away only to pull Fiona's shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. Imogen smiled wide before kissing Fiona passionately again despite being somewhat out of breath. Imogen stopped kissing Fiona again to catch her breath a minute later and took off her own shirt before Fiona initiated another passionate kiss. Fiona felt Imogens' hand running along the hem of her skirt which made her heart beat at the speed of light at the realization that this was finally happening. A couple minutes later Fiona pushed Imogen away gently and gave her a reassuring smile so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Are you sure?" Fiona asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Positive," Imogen replied knowing that she was beyond ready to take this step. She smiled at Fiona who returned the gesture before she leaned down and kissed Fiona again.


End file.
